1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector with a contact element having a blade-like press connecting portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 3 shows such an electrical connector as described above. The connector 50 includes a housing body 51 made from an insulation material and a retainer body 53 having a contact element 52 and is inserted into the housing body 51 from above.
A plurality of arranging grooves 54 are provided in the bottom of the housing body 51 to receive a plurality of insulated conductors C arranged side by side in a first direction perpendicular to the sheet such that the insulated conductors project from the housing to the right. The core wires C1 of the insulated conductors C are made from twisted strands.
The contact elements 52 are provided in the retainer body 53 at positions corresponding to the respective insulated conductors C. The contact elements 52 are made by stamping a metal sheet so as to have a surface parallel to the sheet, two substantially triangular, blade-like press connect portions 55, and a J-shaped resilient contact portion 56, which projects into a recess 57 of the retainer body 53.
A mating connector 60 to be connected to the connector 50 includes a housing 61 having a raised section 62 and a contact element 63 provided in the raised section. The contact element 63 has a contact portion 64 placed on a side wall of the raised section 62 and a connection portion 65 projecting from the housing 61. The housing 61 has a guide section 66 to be guided by a guiding groove 58 of the connector 50.
In use, insulated conductors C are placed in the arranging grooves 54 of the housing body 51, and the retainer body 53 having the contact elements 52 is fitted in the housing body 51 so that the press contact portions 55 cut into the core wires Cl of the insulated conductors C. Thus, the press connection between the contact elements 52 and the insulated conductors C is completed.
The contact elements 52 are made from a thin metal sheet so that the press connection portions 55 enter the stranded wire without difficulty. However, the respective strands are waved so that they can be loosely connected to the press contact portions 55 and, when there is a temperature change or cable vibration, the resistance can become unstable. In addition, the strength with which the insulated conductor C is connected to the connector 50 is not always satisfactory.